Baby Bowser
This article refers to Bowser in his infant form. For similar characters, see Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid. '' (1995) |affiliation=Koopa Troop |relations=Kamek (guardian) |voice=Caety Sagoian }} Baby Bowser (Japanese: ベビィクッパ Baby Koopa), also sometimes referred to as Bowsie, is the infant form of Bowser, who primarily appears as the main antagonist in the Yoshi titles. While it is unknown whether Baby Bowser has any parents, he is often shown to be in the care of Kamek, who appears to act as a surrogate parent in their absence; despite the Magikoopa taking care of the young Koopa, Baby Bowser often bullies him whenever his plans go awary. Baby Bowser's appearance is near-identical to that of his future son, Bowser Jr. Though extremely similar however, the two do have slight differences that can be used to tell them apart: the most notable of which is that Baby Bowser often does not wear a bandana around his neck, and on the rare occasions that he does, his does not have a mouth printed on it like Bowser Jr.'s does. Additionally, in some of Baby Bowser's earlier appearances, he lacked any horns and had darker scales covering his body. Game Appearances Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty Baby Bowser appears as a playable character in the Wii platformer Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He is only usable in one battle against his dad King Koopa where he can spit fireballs and claw. He is show repeadtly through the game being yelled at by his dad. Mario Rugby League Baby Bowser is a player on the Baby Brigade team on the multiplayer Wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a strong character with average skill but poor speed. His special skill is to shoot fireballs from his mouth which serves as an extended tackle. Bowser's Castle Racing Baby Bowser appears as unlockable playable character in the racing game Bowser's Castle Racing. Stats *'Weight: '''17% *'Driving Skill: '50% *'Item Power: '30% *'Speed: '65% ''Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning Baby Bowser appears in Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning as a secondary antagonist, and serves as the game's penultimate boss. During the events of the game, he primarily assists his father in his battle against the Yoshis. Baby Bowser first appears to capture Usura Yoshi after the latter defeats several of his minions. He took the dark Yoshi to a prison beneath his castle, where he interrogates him about why the Yoshis hate the Koopas. Usura gave him a blunt answer: the Koopas are tyrants and the ones responsible for the chaos inflicting Yoshi's Island. When fought in the Koopa Castle, he attacks Yoshi by throwing bombs and various other items at him. After Yoshi defeats him, he flees to the roof and summons a giant Koopa Troopa to his side: Hookbill Koopa. During the game's climax, Baby Bowser stands before the room of his father and hears him calling the Yoshis weaklings, and fought Yoshi after his father's speech. After being defeated once more by Yoshi, his father denotes him a weakling, and fights a weakened Yoshi and Usura Yoshi in a powered up state, throwing his son aside. While two Yoshis defeat Baby Bowser's father, he flees the castle. In the epilogue, after the castle is destroyed in their fight, Baby Bowser is shown to be the one responsible for rebuilding it. Super Toad Bros. Baby Bowser is the boss of World 2 in Super Toad Bros. He charges at the player and breathes small fireballs. Gallery BabyBowser.png Baby bowserkart.PNG Baby Bowser SSBM.png Baby Bowser.png }} }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Children Bowser Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts II: The Other Land Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario (series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Baby Kart Wii Category:Males Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Princes Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario Enemies Category:Yoshi's Island: From the Beginning Category:Diaper Duty (series) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Bowser